Instant Messenger
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Who knew the internet could be this good? One shot! I SWEAR! Pink here!


I FINALLY WROTE A ONESHOT! I'VE NEVER FELT PROUDER!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

* * *

Sunday; December 5 2010. 7:29 pm.

**PuckYouVeryMuch: glee clb mting! **

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Okay, you seriously type like that?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: sht up, hummel. im just a messngr, rachel is da 1 who wants d mting**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Whatever, where?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: bout 2 invite u 2 da conference**

_***PuckYouVeryMuch has invited you to a conference***_

_***TheDevilWearsGucci has joined the conference***_

**TheLoneStar: Kurt! So glad you came**

**Frankenteen: What's with the meeting, Rachel?**

**TheNextBeyonce: Yeah, what's up with the meeting?**

**TheLoneStar: Guys, I would like to address a **_**very**_** BIG issue to you all.**

**Cheerio101: That pimple on your forehead?**

**TheLoneStar: Shut up, Santana!**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: Girl fight! Girl fight!**

**BarbieToYourKen: Control yourself, Noah.**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: Ur nt my mom**

**KenToYourBarbie: Listen to the woman, Puck**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Oh dear God, they have matching names**

**GothChick: I think it's cute. I wish Mike would do that :/**

**TheDancingNinja: A) I'M RIGHT HERE B)Let it go, Tina. We've talked about this. IT'S LAME**

**GothChick: …There's no need to shout**

**JacobIsTheMan: Ooohhh, Do I smell trouble in paradise?**

**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth: Who invited him^ here?**

**JacobIsTheMan: Artie! Just the person I was looking for. What can you say about the whole Asian Fusion? I hear from a very trusted source that dating Brittney was just a whole distraction from your feeling for a certain Asian. Is it true?**

**TheLoneStar: Jacob, Why are you here?**

**JacobIsTheMan: …I'm a very lonely person**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: AAAAAAAAAAAND, Blocked.**

***JacobIsTheMan is now blocked from this conference***

**TheNextBeyonce: Again, what is the point of this?**

**Frankenteen: Wait, where's Brittney?**

**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth: She still doesn't know how to use the computer.**

**Frankenteen: Oh. Okay. **

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Anyway, Rachel, you have something to tell us? I have a night facial schedule to follow**

**TheLoneStar: Right back to the topic. As you all know, Mister Schue's birthday is coming up this Friday. I say we hold a surprise party**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: Jst bcuz ur inluv wid him doesn't mean we should 2**

**Frankenteen: I actually agree with Rachel. Mister Shue has given us so much, we should give back**

**KenToYourBarbie: Not to rain on your parades, but I'm really busy, you know? Things to do and stuff.**

**BarbieToYourKen: I agree with Sam. **

**TheDancingNinja: Of course you do…**

**BarbieToYourKen: WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?**

**TheDancingNinja: Nothing. Jeez, women these days.**

**BarbieToYourKen: Anywaaay, we're busy, Rachel. I, for one, must organize Coach Slyvester's charity event**

**GothChick: Coach Slyvester does charity?**

**BarbieToYourKen: Not really. I mean, the title is 'Why be you when you can be new; a charity for ugly people to have plastic surgery today!' **

**Cheerio101: Berry, you should totally join. Maybe they'll reduce your nose small enough you'd resemble a human. It's a FAT chance, but you can hope. **

**TheLoneStar: Very funny, Satan**

**TheLoneStar: I mean, Santana**

**Cheerio101: I WILL CUT YOU, MIDGET. I. WILL. CUT. YOU.**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: GIRL FIGHT! GIRL FIGHT!**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Noah, BEHAVE. Now girls, make peace and finish this damn thing. I still have to do my facial.**

**Frankenteen: Want me to help you?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: No, Finn. Remember the last time?**

**Frankenteen:…I said I was sorry.**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: I forgive you but I don't think twinkles the cat does.**

**PuckYouVeryMuch:…**

**BarbieToYourKen:…**

**Cheerio101:…**

**TheDancingNinja:…**

**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth:…**

**GothChick:…**

**TheNextBeyonce:…**

**TheLoneStar:…OKaaaaaaay. Moving on. So you guys, party. I will organize it of course. I think the theme should be; The rising star**

**TheNextBeyonce: C'mon, it's already a bday party for Mister Schue and it's **_**still**_** about you?**

**TheLoneStar:..Then what do you think it should be?**

**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth: How 'bout broadway? Mister Schue seems to like a LOT of those**

**TheLoneStar: Brilliant! I can do that. Now, food?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: i cn do it!**

**BarbieToYourKen: No way. Remember the last time you handled food?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: I'll help, Noah, and make sure he doesn't slip anything to the food. **

**PuckYouVeryMuch: THT WAS 1 TIME. 1 EFFING TIME. **

**TheLoneStar: Okay, decorations? I can do it but I need help**

**Frankenteen: I'll help you**

**TheLoneStar: Thank you, Finn**

**Cheerio101: Awkward…**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: I love how you bluntly contribute to this conversation, Santana**

**TheLoneStar: We should have one big song number for him. I'll be happy to lend my talent.**

**GothChick: Me, Mercedes and Artie will take care of that.**

**TheDancingNinja: Me and Brittney can choreograph. **

**TheLoneStar: So that's it. I'll see you all on Monday for further planning. Bye!**

_***Cheerio101 has logged out***_

_***TheGothChick has logged out***_

_***TheDancingNinja has logged out***_

_***TheBarbieToYourKen has logged out***_

_***TheKenToYourBarbie has logged out***_

_***IWheelMyChairBackAndForth has logged out***_

_***TheNextBeyonce has logged out***_

**TheLoneStar: So, Finn, we'll just meet up at your house, okay?**

**Frankenteen: Okay.**

**TheLoneStar: Okay.**

**TheDevilWearsGucci:…and then you both erupted into flames of unresolved sexual tension**

**Frankenteen: Bye**

**TheLoneStar: Bye**

_***TheLoneStar has logged out***_

_***Frankenteen has logged out***_

**PuckYouVeryMuch: ^Sme tme as ders?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: You do know that the keyboard has the WHOLE alphabet right?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: Whutever,man. Latr.**

_***PuckYouVeryMuch has logged out***_

_**

* * *

**_

Monday. December 6, 2010. 10:21 am

**PuckYouVeryMuch: im board**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: And I'm chalk**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: no, like I have noting 2 do **

**TheDevilWearsGucci:…**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: I hope you don't breed**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: Y? im awesome!**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Why are you talking to me again?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: ur da only 1 online**

**PuckYouVerMuch: im board**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: So I've heard**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: lets ply a gme!**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Don't you have class?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: i do**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Why don't you listen then?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: its not lke ill use chem whn i grw up**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Touché **

**PuckYoueryMuch: Wat? n Y arn't u in clss?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: I'm sick. I'm at home.**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: i think i jst found wat i should do**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Whaaaat?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, NOAH?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: NOAH!**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: DAMMIT NOAH ANSWER ME**

_***PuckYouVeryMuch has logged out***_

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Crap. What the hell did I just do?**

**

* * *

**

Monday, December 6 2010. 4:20 pm

_***Frankenteen has logged in***_

**Frankenteen: Kurt. What's Puck doing in our bathroom?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: He stupidly spilled cake flour all over himself.**

**Frankenteen: What are YOU covered in cake flour?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: He tried to hug me afterwards**

**Frankenteen: Okay?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Don't worry, Finn. All we did was watch some TV and try to bake, NOTHING else**

**Frankenteen: If you're sure…**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: OF COURSE I'M SURE**

**Frankenteen: No need to get snippy**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Sorry**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Wait. Is that Rachel in your room?**

**Frankenteen: Bye Kurt!**

**Frankenteen: AND DON'T YOU DARE SET FOOT INTO MY ROOM  
Frankenteen: Bye!**

_***Frankenteen has logged out***_

**TheDevilWearsGucci: I didn't see that coming *insert large dosage of sarcasm here***

**

* * *

**

Tuesday, December 7 2010 9:45 am

**PuckYouVeryMuch: i c ur still sck**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: And you're still skipping**

**PuckYouVerMuch:..Wanna hng out?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Wow, you actually asked this time**

**PuckYouVerMuch: Is dat a yes?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci:…The front door is wide open**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: Sweet**

_***PuckYouVeryMuch has logged out***_

**

* * *

**

Tuesday December 7 2010. 5:20

_***TheNextBeyonce has logged in***_

**TheNextBeyonce: You weren't in glee today**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: I'm sick, you know that**

**TheNextBeyonce: So was Puck**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: We just hung out, 'Cedes**

**TheNextBeyonce: Mh-hm. Just be careful alright?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci:…**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Thanks, Mercedes.**

**TheNextBeyonce: Need to do HW now. Bye, honey.**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Bye**

_***TheNextBeyonce has logged out***_

**

* * *

**

Tuesday December 7 2010 9:30 pm

_***PuckYouVeryMuch has logged in***_

**TheDevilWearsGucci: That was a fast drive**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: im an awezom drver**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: betcha alredy miss me**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: FAT chance**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: R U CALLING ME FAT?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: I did not expect that reaction**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: And no I did not**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: .**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Anyway, My car's in the shop and Finn got my sickness. Can I hitch a ride to school with you tomorrow?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: yeh. Sure. Pck u up at 7**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Thanks.**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: So last week I…**

**Wednesday December 8 2010 8:30am**

**TheNextBeyonce: BOY! What happened to you? You look like you're about to drop**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: I didn't get much sleep last night**

**TheNextBeyonce: Were you IMing Puck again?**

**TheNextBeyonce: Kurt?**

**TheNextBeyonce: Kurt, answer me**

**TheNextBeyonce: KURT**

**TheNextBeyonce: KUUUUUUUUUURT**

***BUZZ***

**TheDevilWearsGucci: BYE 'CEDES!**

_***TheDevilWearsGucci has logged out***_

**TheNextBeyonce: As long as you're happy. **

**

* * *

**

Wednesday December 8 2010 4:20 pm**  
**

**TheLoneStar: Did you guys see what I see?**

**BarbieToYourKen: YES! It's unbelievable**

**GothChick: But like so obvious!**

**TheLoneStar: I KNOW!**

**TheNextBeyonce: My bet they'll kiss on Mister Schue's birthday**

**BerbieToYourKen: I go for after it**

**TheNextBeyonce: Bet?**

**BarbieToYourKen: Sure**

**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth: What are you girls talking about?**

**TheDancingNinja: Yeah, what?**

**KenToYourBarbie: You girls have been so giddy the whole day, what **_**are **_**you talking about?**

**BarbieToYourKen: Puck**

**GothChick: And**

**TheNextBeyonce: Kurt**

**TheLoneStar: TOGETHER!**

**Frankenteen: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

**BarbieToYourKen: Men are **_**so**_** blind**

**GothChick: Totally**

**TheLoneStar: HELLOOOOOOOOOO! They've been spending their days together for about three days now!**

**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth: Where are Puck and Kurt anyway?**

**TheNextBeyonce: Hopefully together.**

**TheLoneStar: Oooh! Girls, let's meet up. There's something I need to discuss**

**GothChick: My house. Twenty minutes from now.**

**TheLoneStar: And Bring Santana and Brittney!**

**BarbieToYourKen: On it!**

_***TheLoneStar has logged out***_

_***TheNextBeyonce has logged out***_

_***BarbieToYourKen has logged out***_

_***GothChick has logged out***_

**TheDancingNinja:…**

**KenToYourBarbie: I can't even-**

**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth: Women are **_**so**_** confusing**

**Frankenteen: Totally.**

**

* * *

**

Thursday December 9 2010 4:32 pm

**GothChick: Okay, seriously, CAN PUCK AND KURT BE ANYMORE OF A COUPLE?**

**TheLoneStar: I KNOW RIGHT?**

**

* * *

**

Friday December 10 2010 5:30 pm

**TheDancingNinja: Now I see what you girls mean.**

**TheNextBeyonce: I guess this means I win the bet?**

**BarbieToYourKen: I guess you do.**

**

* * *

**

Friday December 10 2010 7:30 pm

**PuckYouVeryMuch: ur eyes r blue lke da ocean and Baby im lost at c**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: did da sun comeout or did u smle at me?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: ive been trying 2 ask u but i cant seem to speak**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: was it luv at 1****st**** site cuz i walk by last wek**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: im singing falalalala**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Noah, what the hell are you doing?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: well, u said i should b romantic b4 so im serenading u**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: in the internet**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: yes**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: nw let me cntnue**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: ur lips look so lonely would dey lke 2 meet mine**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: u r da 1 I've been hoping 2 fnd**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: ur so sweet u put tat u Hershey's out of business**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: cn i hav a photograph 2 show that agels truly exist?**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: The front door is wide open**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: Sweet**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: C ya**

**

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!  
**


End file.
